Out of Body Experience
by sawa-cha
Summary: When an accident occurs, Ayumu and Hiyono find themselves trapped in eachothers bodies! How will they switch back? AyumuxHiyono small KousukexRyouko Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Out of Body Experience

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spiral, but I love Ayuhiyo!!!

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as two figures shuffled silently along the side walk. It seemed to be an ordinary afternoon, where Ayumu Narumi would walk Hiyono Yuizaki home from a days work of investigation on the mystery of the Blade Children. Despite the usual singing from Hiyono, the walk to her house always seemed quiet. The roads were often empty and few people rarely passed by them. In a way, it was peaceful.

"Don't you know any other songs?" An irritated Ayumu asked the braided girl who was humming her strange song.

After taking three large steps ahead of him, she turned to look back at the young detective. "What's wrong with the song that I'm singing now?"

"It's_ weird_," He answered, as Hiyono pouted.

"Why is Narumi-san always so mean to me?" The honey haired girl raised an eyebrow "Y'know, sometimes guys pick on girls because they secretly like them." She snickered.

"My taste isn't that bad." Ayumu frowned.

"Hmph!" She pouted again.

As he looked at Hiyono, he noticed that her expression had changed. She had sad eyes, they seemed hurt almost. It was way different from her optimistic cheerful face she always wore.

"Hey." She looked up in response to his voice.

Just as Hiyono opened her mouth to say something, a loud earsplitting screech interrupted her. The two teenagers spun, wide eyed, to see a car charging directly at them in great speed. Ayumu quickly tried to push Hiyono out of the speeding vehicles' way, but he wasn't fast enough. The sound of a car scraping against the concrete was heard, followed by a loud thud. Both layed helpless on the side walk, unable to move.

Half-conscious, Ayumu heard a dark and low voice.

"Don't interfere with the Blade Children, Narumi Ayumu…" The voice spoke slowly "Unless you and your little girlfriend want to be killed, I suggest that you stay out of this."

The car soon drove away and the sound of its' engine faded. At that moment, the young detective blacked out.

* * *

Ayumu woke up to a blinding white light that stung his eyes the moment he opened them.

"Ah, are you awake? How are you feeling?"

He squinted in response to the nurse standing next to him. _I'm in …a hospital….?_

"Your friend should be waking up momentarily, the both of you were hit by a car five hours ago." The nurse went on. "Luckily, you two received only minor injuries-- but the both of you also received hard blows to the head."

_A car accident? _It all seemed to be coming back to him slowly. His hand rose to scratch the side of his head.

Just then, he found his fingers trailing through long strands of honey colored hair.

"What the--?!" His hand then flew to his mouth, even more surprised to what he heard. _That isn't my voice…_

The nurse stared, looking concerned and slightly puzzled. "Is everything alright?" She asked, while Ayumu removed the white hospital bed sheets that covered him.

His mind froze. He didn't believe what was happening.

A scream was heard from a nearby room, and Ayumu's head shot up towards the door. He jumped out of the bed and made a run for it.

Behind him he heard the nurse gasp "Where are you going, Yuizaki-san?! Yuizaki-san!" Ayumu cursed silently to himself as he ran closer to what sounded like his own screaming.

* * *

**So how was it so far? It was really short, but please tell me what you think so i know whether or not to continue this fic(; Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here's chapter two!! It may be a little confusing, so forgive me!!! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral, if I _did_ that would be awesome.

* * *

Ayumu's head was pounding as he raced through the hallway. Why was this happening? Is it even possible for these things to happen? He forcibly shook the thoughts from his mind. All he needed to worry about was finding Hiyono and his real body. Finally, he reached the room where the screaming came from and swung open the door. There, he saw a terrified version of himself surrounded by three nurses.

"Why was he screaming so much?" One nurse murmured to the other.

"Probably still in shock from the accident." The third nurse sighed while the other two nodded in agreement.

The figure that seemed to be Ayumu Narumi then looked up to find a honey haired girl at the doorway. The figure let out a gasp and the nurses turned to look at the girl as well. The figure then spoke.

"Narumi-san…?"

Both teenagers stood there, mouths agape while the nurses glanced at each other in confusion.

"Um, that is your friend Yuizaki-san. Do you remember?" One of the nurses whispered to the Ayumu in the hospital bed.

"Ah…" The figure that seemed to be Ayumu took a long pause. "Yes, yes I…uh…do remember her!"

The strange version of Ayumu in the bed turned to the real Ayumu at the doorway. "Hiyono-chan! Thank God you're okay!!!"

_God, she's a terrible actor. _The Hiyono standing at the doorway twitched and said though clenched teeth "Yeah."

"I'm… just so glad you're safe!" The strange version of Ayumu said with big sparkly eyes. The real Ayumu wanted to puke.

"Do you think we can be… _alone_ for a while?" The Ayumu in the hospital bed asked dramatically to the nurses.

"Yes! Of course!" The three nurses nodded and made their way for the door. One whispered something along the lines of "How cute!" before closing the door.

The two teenagers waited until the room became as silent as possible. Ayumu spoke up first.

"You try so hard to make me look like an _idiot_, don't you?"

"At least I got them to leave!" Hiyono hissed with crossed arms "Besides, _you_ make _me_ look grumpy and mean_."_

She then became quiet and looked down at the hands that weren't hers. "Is this really happening to us, Narumi-san?"

Before he could answer, the door flung open.

"Ayumu! I heard you were involved in a car accident, are you okay?!" Madoka came rushing towards the figure in the hospital bed.

"I'm okay, Madoka onee-san!" The Ayumu said cheerfully.

"She wasn't talking to you." An annoyed Hiyono grumbled, while Madoka glanced at both of them, looking confused and slightly disturbed.

"Alright, what's going on?"

The two looked at one another and the real Hiyono was the first to speak.

"After the accident, I guess we um… switched bodies."

There was a long moment of silence, until Madoka burst out with laughter.

"That's a good one, but you know you guys can't fool me that easily." She said between laughs.

"It's the truth, nee-san." Ayumu said looking at the floor "If you don't believe us, I can play the piano or something just to prove it to you."

"Or I can sing my song that you think is strange." Hiyono added.

Madoka looked from the serious Hiyono to the Ayumu fidgeting with his fingers.

She took a seat on the bed and sighed. "I'm going to trust you guys on this. How did it happen?"

"During the car accident, I'm guessing that our heads collided, causing us to switch somehow." Ayumu said.

"So, if we collide again, we'll be back in our bodies?" Hiyono asked.

"It's not that simple," he shook his head "We were hit with a great amount of force. If we were to be hit again with such a force, we could die instantly."

"We were just lucky the first time…" Hiyono murmured, staring blankly at the bed sheets.

"You… You guys really aren't kidding." Madoka said quietly. The whole room grew silent.

"Did you see who was driving the car? Do you have any idea on who may have hit you two?"

"No." Ayumu lied. He didn't want Madoka to know the Hunters were after him and about how much he was involved with the Blade Children. He didn't want her to worry.

"So, if the girl with the weird song is in Ayumu's body, and if Ayumu's in the girl's body…" Madoka sighed, while the teenagers looked up. "Who's gonna cook for me now?!"

"That's all you can think about during this type of situation?!?" Ayumu nearly screamed.

"Sorry Ayumu, but really. Which one of you guys are going to be staying at the apartment with me?"

"My parents are away on a business trip and wont be back for a couple of weeks. I think both of us can stay at the apartment." Hiyono replied "Narumi-san, can you think up a way to get us back to normal by the time my parents come back?"

"I guess." Ayumu shrugged.

"So it's settled," Madoka sighed as she crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling. "But, I have one more question."

"Hm?" The two looked at Ayumu's sister-in-law.

"How are you guys going to bathe?"

The room grew quiet again.

* * *

**Hehehe so what do you think? I hope I didn't make it too confusing or anything. Thanks a bunch for reading!!!!:D I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! You are reading Chapter three of Out of Body Experience!!! Ehhh, this chapter may be a little... ecchi. (*ahem*) But please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spiral! If I did, I would be a shoujo manga! Weee!

* * *

It was still early in the morning when the two were released from the hospital. It was the following day after the accident, and Ayumu and Hiyono were currently at the Yuizaki residence.

"Was it wrong of us to not tell the doctor what happened?" The Hiyono in Ayumu Narumi's body asked, while packing clothes into a luggage.

"As if they would believe us," The Ayumu stuck in Hiyono's body answered. "Hey, what was the point of me coming with you here, anyway? You're just packing clothes, I can be at the apartment sleeping or something."

Hiyono frowned. "If Narumi-san is going to _be_ me, Narumi-san needs to _dress_ like me. I'm only packing for you, y' know."

"Ugh, it's like we're _married_." Ayumu grumbled.

"Aren't people who are married supposed to be happy?" Hiyono looked up at a cranky version of herself, leaning back in a chair.

"Sometimes," Ayumu said while adjusting his sitting position "In our case, we're just stuck together forever." Hiyono sighed as she folded another shirt into the luggage.

"We're stuck together because I don't trust Narumi-san with my body!"

"As if I trust _you_ with _mine_, stupid girl." Ayumu stared irritated at Hiyono, who was making a pouty expression with _his_ face. "Another thing, I am _so not _wearing that." He added, pointing to a pink skirt Hiyono was just about to pack.

Hiyono shoved the folded skirt into the luggage and zipped it shut. "Deal with it, you'll be wearing the school uniform skirt anyways, so it doesn't matter!"

Ayumu let out a big sigh "So are you done packing yet?"

"Umm, not quite," Hiyono answered, pushing back a stray hair from her face. She wasn't used to Ayumu's untidy spiky hair. "We still need to shop for some things."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Hiyono paused. She was pretty much packing clothes for _Ayumu_ to wear because he was in _her_ body, right? That included important things like shirts, pants, skirts and… underwear. And of course, he would _see_ them, right? She recalled the time when her skirt flew up and Ayumu commented on how her underwear was too "flowery" for a high school student. Perhaps she should buy cuter underwear? But how would she do that?

"Like, uh… toothbrushes… you know?" She shrugged and Ayumu raised an eyebrow.

She decided that she would manage somehow.

* * *

When they finally reached the shopping outlet, the two teenagers walked awkwardly in silence. It was not so long before Hiyono tripped on the sidewalk.

"That's the third time you've tripped today," Ayumu grumbled, feeling exhausted "Are you purposely doing this to make me look like a klutz?"

"No," Hiyono stood up "I'm just not used to Narumi-san's body."

"Hey, I'm not used to being in yours either, but you don't see me falling flat on my face." Ayumu said, pausing, still finding it strange to have a girly voice come out of his mouth. He then added "I never realized how short you are."

"Well, now you do." Hiyono pouted as they walked into a store. Her eyes lit up when she saw a cute blouse on the clothes rack. "Look at this, Narumi-san! Isn't it cute?"

Ayumu frowned. "Will it fit?"

"I don't know, but I love it!" Hiyono sung, as Ayumu winced at the sight of his body acting absolutely girly. "Let's try it on!"

"What?! No! Are you crazy?" Ayumu almost yelled, causing several people to stare. He lowered his voice a little "I'm in _your_ body, remember? I can't try that on."

"If that's the case, I'll go in the dressing room with you then and you can just close your eyes!" Hiyono said, without thinking.

A few people around them gaped at them and whispered. "What a pervert." A girl murmured to her boyfriend. Hiyono blushed, realizing what she had just done.

"We're leaving." Ayumu said as they rushed out of the store.

"Narumi-san…" Hiyono turned to Ayumu. She couldn't read his expression, even though the expression was on _her_ face. It seemed almost blank. Was he mad at her? "I'm sorry."

"Hn."

Hiyono looked at the floor. Suddenly, she remembered what she _really_ came there for.

"Narumi-san!"

"What?" He looked up.

"I'm, um…hungry."

"Even though we switched bodies, you're appetite is still the same."

"Well, I want you to get some food while I get the toothbrushes." Hiyono said cheerfully "Just to save time, you know?"

"I guess…" Ayumu took out his wallet.

"Okay! I'll be back!" Hiyono ran off. Ayumu felt uneasy about his body being somewhere he didn't know about, but he decided not to worry about it that much.

* * *

When she went into the store, she grabbed two toothbrushes and then immediately went to the women's section. _This looks so wrong. Please let me not be seen… _Her heartbeat rose. _I'm sorry Narumi-san._

"Can I help you?" Hiyono nearly jumped as a store employee went up to her.

"Ah, um… No, I'm fine." Hiyono answered, nervously. "I'm, um just… getting some stuff for my… girlfriend! Yeah! girlfriend." The employee woman looked at the nervous brunette boy suspiciously.

"Let me know if you are in need of assistance, sir." The employee woman then walked away, still eyeing the nervous-looking boy. Hiyono felt humiliated. _How could it get any worse?_

"Narumi-otouto?!" It did get worse.

Hiyono turned around to see a small, silver haired girl staring at her with wide eyes. "W-what are you doing here?!" They both seemed to say at once.

"Why are…?!" Rio started.

"You still shop in the kids bra section!?" Hiyono asked, off subject.

"Ahhh! Pervert!" Rio cried.

"Ack--Wait! No! I can explain, Rio-san!"

"I heard you and Hiyono-san were in the hospital yesterday! I went to visit, but they said you two already left. And now I find Otouto-san here looking at underwear in the women's section of a store?!--And did you just call me 'Rio-san'?" Rio looked more confused than ever.

"Yes," Hiyono moaned "If I explain this to you, promise that you'll believe me!"

"Okay…?" Rio seemed slightly unsure, but she listened.

* * *

Hiyono told her the whole switching situation, including the underwear part. Rio stood there speechless. "What?! That's terrible, Hiyono-san! I never even knew those kinds of things happen."

"Apparently, they do." Hiyono sighed.

Rio thought for a while. "Hey, how are you guys going to bathe?"

_Why is everyone asking that?_

"That's still undecided." Hiyono mumbled as they both stepped out of the store. To their surprise, they saw an irritated version of Hiyono waiting outside the entrance of the store.

"What took you so long, stupid girl? The food is already cold." Ayumu held a bag of two roasted potatoes.

"Yup, you and Otouto-san definitely switched bodies." Rio whispered to the Hiyono in Ayumu's body.

Ayumu noticed the short silver haired girl. "What is she doing here?"

"I told her about our situation," Hiyono explained. "It's important to inform the Blade Children about this, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ayumu shrugged.

"You should definitely tell the others about this. This is serious business!" Rio nodded.

"Ah!" Rio gasped, looking at her wristwatch suddenly. "I need to go!"

"So soon?" Hiyono asked.

"We should get going too, Madoka is probably getting worried." Ayumu said.

"Okay, bye!" Rio turned to leave the opposite direction. "Oh, and let me know how you guy are going to bathe. I'm curious." The two blushed as Rio walked off.

"What the?! Why do people keep asking us that?!!" Ayumu asked Hiyono as she happily took the bag of food from his hands.

"It is a good question though," Hiyono took a bite of one of the potatoes. "How are we going to do that kind of stuff, Narumi-san? Like changing or taking a bath…" Ayumu shuddered.

"Well.." Ayumu felt strange discussing this. " We should just bathe together."

Hiyono screamed, blushing like crazy."Ehhh?!? Isn't that inappropriate, Narumi-san?!"

"Stupid girl!" Ayumu glared. "I'm not done explaining yet!" Hiyono hushed herself.

"It's kind of like what you said earlier in that one store, you know, when you wanted to try on that shirt." Ayumu continued.

"You mean when I said _'I'll go in the dressing room with you and you can close your eyes'_?" Hiyono blushed at the memory. Ayumu twitched, looking at the flustered expression Hiyono was making his face have.

"Yeah." Ayumu muttered.

"So you're saying we'll pretty much do that, right? Like, one of us wears a blind fold or something, while the other takes care of their own body." Hiyono munched on her food. "I guess we can do that. What do you think will Madoka onee-san say?"

"I have no idea." Ayumu said as they walked home.

"Should I tell Rio-san about how we're going to--?"

"NO. That's a definite no."

Hiyono was quiet for a while, but she spoke again. "But wouldn't it be awkward _touching_ each other, Narumi-san?"

"You…!You perverted girl." Ayumu blushed and turned away, erasing the strange image Hiyono made in his mind. _That stupid girl, why would she think of something like that?_

He decided to change the subject. "What did you buy anyways? Those don't look like toothbrushes." Ayumu pointed to the plastic shopping bag.

"Eh…" She grew nervous, she couldn't tell him she was shopping for womens' underwear in _his_ body. "Look! A wasp!!!" Ayumu jumped and glanced around.

Hiyono snickered and Ayumu glared. "That isn't funny."

"Narumi-san doesn't have to be so scared of wasps. You're in my body, remember?" She teased.

"Yeah, so if you get stung you'll die, since you're in mine." He said, and Hiyono was the one to jump this time.

"What?!! Ahh!!!" She screamed.

"Geez, why are you so loud?" Ayumu said. "Can you at least _try_ to act like me?"

"Only if Narumi-san acts like _me_."

"Fine, but only in public."

"Yay! This is gonna be fun!" Hiyono cheered.

_Fun? What the heck did I get myself into…_ Ayumu let out an exhausted sigh as they continued to walk homewards.

* * *

**To be continued! So how was it? If you still find it confusing, please tell me! Oh yeah, to all the ecchi readers out there, I'm NOT going to describe what they _do_ during bathtime!!! Let's keep it T rated, people! Mkaaaay? LOL. Just kidding! Please review! And thanks a bunch for reading!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Chapter four of Out of Body Experience!!! Taa-Daaaa!!! Sorry for the late update! School is killing me!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spiral! If I did, I would know what _really_ happens at the end of the manga. RAWR!!! I want to read it...T-T

**Okay! Before I begin, I just wanted to thank all of you who have read this fic so far, so THANKS SO MUCH! I know it's kinda late, but I also wanted to reply back to those who reviewed for this story, I really appreciate it! I really do! And I promise I'll reply back to your reviews from here on, just because you guys are awesome.^o^**

EggrollPerson: The one who has always been first to comment my chapters so far.(: I'm really glad that you like the story! Thanks for your support!!! Hope you like this chapter!

LinaKiryu13: It makes me so happy that you like this fic so far. I hope this chapter comes to your liking too!

GypsyXxXQueen: Thank you for supporting this fic in the way beginning! I really like your story _No More Pretending,_ it's so KAWAII! You're such an amazing writer! You really encouraged me actually do this story, so thanks a bunch!

syNemYoA: I'm really glad you're liking this fic so far!!! I think your reviews make me smile the most:)haha! Hmm, put their thoughts in at the end? I think... I'll do it!(hehe) So here's the next chapter! I hope you like this one too!

Tori =]: Ah, you did bring out a good point there! Please forgive me! Wahh! I shall try my best to keep the characters in character from now on! Yes! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter^-^

A Phoenix Tear: It's not confusing? Phew! Thank goodness you told me that:D Thanks! You really think my story is amazing? Awh, I'm so happy, you don't even know. Please enjoy this chapter!

El Taco: You _really_ wanted me to describe them in the bath? HahahaX) I like you, you're funny! So just for you, I added a little bit of tacos* to this chapter! Enjoy!

Linwe Jaganshi: I'm really happy that you like this fic! You really think my characterization is okay? Thanks a bunch!!!^o^ Hope you like this chapter!

hannanaruto: I'm really pleased to hear you like my story!Heehee^-^I appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter!

**Okay! Once again I'd like to say....THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! Love you guys! I'm thinking about adding a little KousukexRyouko... so yeah! Here's chapter four!!!**

* * *

"Narumi-san…"

Ayumu felt a finger poke him in the face. Half asleep, he mumbled something while turning to face the opposite side of his bed. But he felt a strange presence behind him, as if he was being watched. Ayumu opened his eyes to find a smiley version of himself closely hovering over him. A mix between a gasp and a yell had escaped Ayumu's mouth as he sat up from his sleeping position. The grin on the other Ayumu's face widened.

"You're awake!" The Hiyono in Ayumu's body cheered.

"Thanks to you," Ayumu yawned. "Why were you hovering over me like that?"

"Don't you ever wonder what you look like when you're sleeping?" She asked curiously.

"No. I could really care less." Ayumu answered, laying back down.

"Hey! Hey! Get up!" Hiyono tugged at his sleeve. "It's Monday, so we have to go to school! Remember, Narumi-san?"

_School? _Ayumu groaned. He had completely forgotten. It was going to be their first day of school in each others bodies.

"Aw, c'mon! It wont be that bad!" Hiyono seemed to have just read his mind. "Now make breakfast! I'm starving!"

* * *

On the way to school, Ayumu couldn't help but notice the big grin on Hiyono's face.

"Can you stop doing that to my face?" He said in a harsh tone.

"But Narumi-san's cooking is so delicious!" Hiyono sighed, clasping her hands together.

"Hey, what happened to our agreement about _acting like each other_?" Ayumu reminded her.

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" Hiyono said, before smirking widely. Ayumu kind of regretted what he had just said.

"Why don't you sing me that wonderful song of yours, 'Hiyono-chan'?" She asked him happily. Although, it was strange to hear her name said in Ayumu's voice.

Ayumu twitched. "As if I would say something as stupid as that, you idiot girl." Hiyono giggled.

"Alright! I'll get serious, I promise!" She thought for a while and then added "But only if…"

Ayumu exhaled deeply.

"_Only if _Narumi-san sings me a song!!" Hiyono cheered, arms wide open. "Any song! Your choice!"

"Over my dead body." He responded grimly.

"Is that so?" Hiyono looked innocently at the sullen version of herself. "Then I guess that leaves me no choice but to…"

Before she could finish, Ayumu interrupted her. "Listen, if you can act like me in public, I'll make whatever you want for lunch tomorrow."

"_Really_, Narumi-san?!" Her eyes lit up. It was as if she completely forgot what she was about to say earlier.

"Sure, whatever."

"In that case, I will definitely try my best to be Narumi-san!" Hiyono said, still beaming at Ayumu. _God, she would do anything for food._

And as they walked pass the school gates Hiyono remained quiet.

* * *

During first and second period, Ayumu didn't put any effort into acting like Hiyono. He believed that his quiet usual self wouldn't ruin her reputation. And he couldn't possibly embarrass her, so what was the worse that could happen?

"Hey." A voice said to Ayumu when class was over.

Ayumu looked up from his desk to find two girls staring at him.

"Are you feeling well, Hiyono-san?" One of them asked. "You're not that… well, _energetic_ today."

"Um, that is…" He began but stopped. _Dang it, what would that stupid girl say?_

The other girl leaned closer to him and whispered. "Is it something about that freshman guy? What's his name again? Narumi?"

Why were they talking about _him_ now?

"What? Is that really any of your business?"

"Well, we were just wondering." The girl backed away a little from the desk. "Sorry to have bothered you."

As the two girls exited the room he heard them whisper to one another:

"What's with _her_?"

"She's probably PMSing…"

For a moment Ayumu sat in his seat, wondering if Hiyono would have been angry at him for saying those words. But he immediately decided to drop the subject. After all, she was probably somewhere and someplace on campus, humiliating him.

* * *

_Try to be like Narumi-san… Try to be like Narumi-san…_

Hiyono had her eyes to the floor, mind in deep thought, as she walked through the hallway. Passing by chatty groups of students, she slid her hands awkwardly into her pants pockets, trying to imitate the way Ayumu usually walked. _I wonder if this looks right… _She glanced around briefly to see if anyone was watching her.

She continued to walk silently until murmuring from a nearby door caught her attention.

"…Did you hear what happened on Sunday?" A boy's voice said from the door.

"Oh! Are you talking about …" A girl's voice responded but quieted down a little. "When…and…"

Interested in the conversation, Hiyono headed for the door to have a better listen, but she paused. She couldn't eavesdrop on these people. Not in Ayumu's body…

She reluctantly turned away from the door. Being an info specialist, it was hard to ignore the latest gossip.

Hiyono looked around to find that there was no one in the hallway anymore. She tapped her chin with a finger. _Our promise was only to act like each other in public. So since nobody is around, I guess it's okay to be myself just for this once, right? That's okay, right?_

"Seriously?! No way!" The girl's voice was heard again. Hiyono pulled out a pen and a small pink journal as she kneeled closely by the doorway.

"Wow! This is great!" Hiyono said quietly to herself.

As she was scribbling the last few words in her notebook, she realized someone was watching her. She immediately stood up straight and hid the journal behind her back.

"Narumi? Is that you?" A group of three boys were standing in front of her. Hiyono had recognized that these boy were from Ayumu's first period class.

"Uh, hey." She blinked, her throat felt dry.

"Were you just…listening to people in that room?" The blonde boy in the group asked while the other two snickered.

"N-no."

A boy with jet black hair then spoke to her. "Hey, is that newspaper club girl making you do her dirty work for her or something?"

"H-huh?! No!" The offended Hiyono answered.

"Well, I was just assuming. Since you're always with her and all." The dark haired boy shrugged. "Hey, Narumi, is she you're girlfriend?"

"EH?!" Hiyono jumped.

"Even though she's creepy, you gotta admit she's pretty cute." One boy said to another.

"She's… not my girlfriend." Hiyono said nervously. _Why are these people talking to me?!_

"Ah, what is she then?" The blonde asked casually. "You guys seem really close." That question she didn't know how to answer.

_What… what am I to Narumi-san…? _She stood there speechless.

"I…" Hiyono looked up at the group of boys as they waited for her response. She hastily thought of an escape plan.

She raised her left arm to look at her wristwatch. "I really need to go now."

"Oh, okay, see you later, Narumi."

She quickly walked away and headed towards the school roof, with her heart still pounding like crazy.

* * *

When she finally got there, she saw that Ayumu had arrived before her. He was lying down on the floor, with his legs slightly crossed, and hands supporting the back of his head. Although this was a very Ayumu-like thing to do, this scene was strange to Hiyono, since he was now in her body.

"Hey! Don't position my legs like that, Narumi-san! You're wearing a skirt, remember?" Hiyono pouted, hands on hips.

Ayumu sat himself up slowly. "What took you so long, stupid girl?"

"Ah…" She smiled nervously. "Nothing."

"Whatever." He pulled out a bento box from his bag.

"Oh! Good idea! I'm starving!" Hiyono sat down next to him, attempting to grab his lunch, but he pulled it away from her.

"What happened to the bento I made you this morning?"

"I ate it in first period…" She frowned looking at her fingers.

"Well, you aren't eating any of mine." Ayumu said as he opened the box.

"Narumi-san is so _stingy_!" Hiyono crossed her arms.

Just then, a voice called from behind them. "Hey, Hiyoko!"

"It's Hiyono!!!" She screamed, turning violently toward the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, they definitely switched bodies." Kousuke whispered to the short-haired girl standing next to him.

"You can't be so sure, Kousuke." Ryouko murmured back.

"It's true!" Rio, who was next to Ryouko, said. "Otouto-san would never say Hiyono-san's name."

Hiyono and Ayumu both stood up.

"You told them?" Ayumu asked the small girl.

"What? Was I _not_ supposed to tell them?" Rio tilted her head.

"I guess not." Hiyono shrugged.

"Anyways," Ryouko interrupted. "Let's get to the point. If you two _did_ switch bodies, how are you going to switch_ back_?"

Ayumu and Hiyono looked at one another, and then towards the three Blade Children.

"We haven't really thought of a way yet." Ayumu answered. "Well, a _safe_ way, at least."

"How could you save the Blade Children if you're in jou-chan's body?" Kousuke asked.

"Narumi-san will definitely find a solution." Hiyono said, glancing at Ayumu. "I believe in him."

Rio sighed. "Those hunters that put you two in this state are sure to attack again soon."

"Do you think they purposely made you guys switch bodies?" Ryouko frowned.

"No." Ayumu stared hard at the floor. "His purpose was to only threaten us. He told me to stop interfering with the Blade Children."

Kousuke adjusted his glasses. "Do you think Kiyotaka had expected this?"

Ayumu's expression turned blank. All five of them were silent, and the only sound that could be heard was the rustle of nearby trees. Was his brother planning this? If so, how would he know such a thing?

Rio was the first to speak up. "Well, for now, all we can do is help you two find a way to get back to normal."

Kousuke and Ryouko nodded. "Yeah."

Then the bell rang.

"We'll talk again tomorrow, alright?" Ryouko said and then turned to Kousuke. "Hey."

"What?"

At that moment Ryouko kicked him in the stomach. "You didn't buy me lunch yet! How hard is it to buy some bread?!"

"Ouch, _maybe_ it's because a certain _someone_ keeps _kicking me _every five minutes!" Kousuke said between clenched teeth.

Ryouko crossed her arms. "You're a whimp! _Maybe_ you wouldn't be _kicked_ so much if you would just listen to what I say. Now get me some bread right _now_! And hurry! Lunch just ended."

"Yes, _master_." Kousuke grumbled sarcastically and Ryouko kicked him again.

"Bye!" Rio grinned as the three of them exited through a door.

The other two just stared at the door after it had shut.

"Great. I didn't even eat lunch yet." Ayumu said while picking up his bento box and closing it.

"I'll be happy to eat it for Narumi-san!" Hiyono cried.

"I don't think so."

"_I'll be your best friend!" _She sung.

"In that case, I'm definitely not giving my lunch to you." He slung his bag over his shoulder as she pouted.

Hiyono then remembered what those boys were talking to her about in the hallway earlier. _What does Narumi-san think of me?_ She wanted to know.

"Um, Narumi-san?" She said quietly.

"Huh?"

"What do you…" She started but her voice stopped.

"What?" Ayumu frowned.

"What… do you… think…" Hiyono tried again, blushing this time.

"Spit it out." Ayumu was getting angry.

"W-what do you think about tacos*?" She blurted. _No, no! That's not what I was going to say!_

"Tacos…? That's random." Ayumu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. But I was really craving Mexican food, I guess…" Hiyono laughed a little.

"Whatever, I'm going to class." He opened the door.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" She hurried after him.

Perhaps she would try asking him later.

* * *

**Here are some thoughts from the characters^-^:**

Ayumu: _Tacos? Where did that come from? Whatever... Anyways, this stupid skirt is killing me. How can girls wear this kind of stuff? Ugh._

Hiyono: _Waaahhh. I really wanted Narumi-san's bento... I think I'll steal it sometime later! Hehe! Hmm, I wonder if the back of my head always looks like that? _

Kousuke: _Dang it, why does Ryouko eat bread so much? I should tell her that they're high in carbs so that if she eats bread too much, she'll get fat. Yeah, I should tell her that. But if I say that, she'll kill me, no doubt. Ah, I'm screwed no matter what... Why do I even try?_

Ryouko: _Kousuke, you're so dumb... Stupid! He's always forgetting my bread! ...always believing in Rio all the time... big dummy. Hmph._

Rio: _I wonder how long those two will last in eachothers bodies. Oh my gosh!!! I forgot to ask them how the bathe! Darn, I'll have to ask tomorrow._

**To be continued... In chapter five!!! So, How was it? Reviews are always welcome and THANKS FOR READING!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! Chapter Five of Out of Body experience is completed! Yay! Woot woot!^o^**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spiral. If I did, I would be a genius. But I'm not. So yeah.

**Before I present chapter five to you, I'm going to respond to those who have reviewed for the previous chapter! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy!!!!^-^**

EggrollPerson: Yay! I'm glad you liked chapter four! Beowolf? Haha, it sure sounds boring! I totally understand you. It's terrible when you're actually _assigned_ to read a certain book!. Oh!! Terrible! Gahh!!! Well, hope you like the new update!!!!

syNemYoA: You really think the story is going along well? I'm a little relieved. Hehe, well, I'm gonna confess right now. I have a rough sketch in my mind on how the story is going to turn out, but I write whatever comes to me when working on the chapters. That isn't very good, is it? Haha I hope you like chapter five!!!!

Linwe Jaganshi: Hahaha! I can't get myself to imagine Ayumu in a skirt! That's too funny! Well, I'm not planning them to switch back that way, but your review _did_ inspire me to write about that in this chapter. Haha you'll see what I mean when you read it. Enjoy!

hannanaruto: Awh, I'm really glad you liked chapter four. And don't worry, I'm not upset at all! I'm planning to write romantic AyuHiyo stuff in later chapters! (Hehehe) Hope you like this chapter!!!

El Taco: You're welcome! I enjoyed thinking up how I would add tacos into chapter four! Haha, I got to admit though, i _was_ thinking about writing some ecchi stuff in this story. Haha I think everyone is ecchi on the inside! Hope you like chapter five!

Endy-chan: Oh, wow! You really think so? Thanks!:) That makes me happy! That's probably one of the best things a fanfic writer can be told. I'm very pleased to hear you like how my story is going! Hope you enjoy chapter five!^-^

kate!!x: Yay!!! I'm so happy to hear that you love my story!_ Are they going to get together in the end?_ Hehe you'll seeee!:3

LinaKiryu13: Eyes and Rio? Hmmm. I think I'm more of a fan for Rio's one sided love for Eyes. Haha! I don't know. I want to include him into the story, but I'm gonna have to do some research first. -.-; Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

The Faery Princess: Seroiusly? Oh, wow. (blushes) I don't know what to say. You don't know how happy that makes me!!! Thank you! Here's chapter five!!!

OnigiRimi: I'm so glad you really like my story! Eheh, it seems a lot of people want me to describe that part. I don't really know how to keep it T rated if I do that though. Hahaha:P I hope this chapter comes to your liking too! Enjoy!

**Okay! All done! And again, thank you for the wonderful reviews, everyone! And I appreciate all of you who read this fic! You guys are so amazing!^o^ Okay, I should probably stop talking now. Here's chapter five! **

* * *

Before entering, Ayumu quickly peered into the empty room, opening the door a few inches wide. The loud sound of the door creaking all the way open seemed to bounce off of the walls of the bathroom. Even though no one was watching him, and everyone had left the school by now, he still felt a little anxious. He wasn't supposed to be in the girl's bathroom without Hiyono's consent. Well, while he was in _her_ body, that is, but he shook the thought from his mind. Besides, he was only there to fix one of the loose braids on his-- or rather, _her_ hair. Nothing wrong. Ayumu could have easily just asked her to fix it, but last time he messed up her hairstyle, Hiyono had scolded him for not acting feminine.

After several attempts of trying to fix the braid he gave up. The first try ended up too sloppy, the second had one too many braids, and the third was too loose. He still wasn't used to Hiyono's long hair. Ayumu yanked out the hair ties from both sides, completely unbraiding her hair. He scowled. _This is way harder than it looks._

He then noticed his reflection in the mirror on the wall. The girl named Hiyono Yuizaki was looking directly at him. Although, this Hiyono was different from the optimistic one he was used to. Her eyes seemed blank and she was frowning.

"Stupid girl." He said quietly, and the Hiyono in the mirror only mimicked the movement of his lips. He wanted to tell her to stop acting strange, but he knew nothing would happen. What if he never saw that cheerful girl again…?

For a moment, Ayumu felt a sinking feeling inside of him. He then picked up his bag and headed toward the newspaper club room.

* * *

When he came into the room, an energetic version of himself came charging toward him with a large paper fan.

"Narumi-san!!! Where were you this whole time?!" Hiyono swung the fan at Ayumu, but he easily dodged it.

"Nothing." He answered casually, and then pointed at the large fan. "What happened to your weird puppet things?"

"Oh? Does Narumi-san prefer me using _those_ rather than _this_ in his body?" She asked sweetly, waving the fan in the air.

"Huh, good point." Ayumu pulled a chair from the table.

"Hey! What did Narumi-san do to my hair?" Hiyono glared, hands on hips.

"It looks better like this." He answered flatly.

"R-really…?" Hiyono blushed a little, but Ayumu didn't seem to notice. He never commented on the way she looked. He never talked to her about those things, which reminded her…

"Can I ask you something, Narumi-san?"

"What?" He leaned back closing his eyes.

Hiyono had wanted to ask him since yesterday. _What do you think of me?_ Or… maybe this wasn't the right time? But on the other hand, when would be the right time to ask him?

"Well?" Ayumu then looked at her, losing patience.

"I wanted to know what Narumi-san thinks of ---" She blurted, but was suddenly interrupted. The door of the newspaper club room opened.

"Hello Otouto-san and Hiyono-san!" Rio entered the room, followed by Kousuke and Ryouko.

"What's up?" Ayumu asked as Kousuke shut the door behind him.

Rio cleared her throat. "I think I've found a way to get you guys back into your bodies!"

Hiyono beamed and Ayumu raised his eyebrows.

"Did you really, Rio-san?" Hiyono asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll show you!" Rio placed her bag on the table and opened it to pull out a small melon. Everyone else in the room was quiet and fixed their eyes on the fruit, looking puzzled.

"A…melon?" Ayumu frowned at the silver-haired girl.

"What? No, no!" She shook her head and dug through her bag again. "That's the melon Eyes-kun gave me! But I just took that out so I could get _this_."

She then pulled out a book and held it up for the four to see. Kousuke read the cover out loud.

"_How to Reverse Supernatural Occurrences_…?"

"Well, that's…_specific_." Ayumu murmured.

Ryouko twitched. "You got a _book_?! Don't you know most of the stuff in there is a bunch of _baloney_?!"

"It's worth a try, Ryouko," Kousuke flipped through the book. "I mean, they did switch bodies. Probably something as crazy as this stuff really can reverse the switch. See, they have a whole section about it."

"Who asked you?!!" The tall girl kicked him, knocking the book out of his hands.

"I say we give it a try." Hiyono stooped down to pick the book up. "What do you think, Narumi-san?"

Ayumu gave a small nod as an answer.

"So, shall we begin?"

* * *

"The first one here says that you can make some sort of antidote." Hiyono scanned through the pages of the book. "But… it requires some things that are impossible to get."

"There are a lot more solutions in that book, so we can just skip that one." Rio's eyes were lingering around the room, trying to keep themselves occupied. "Just keep reading."

"Oh! I think I may have found something."

Ryouko leaned in a little to see the page Hiyono was reading. "What did you find?"

"It says we have to do some kind of _ritual_ or something." Hiyono flipped a page.

"That sounds easy."

"Why don't I read the instructions to you guys while you follow the directions?" Kousuke suggested and Hiyono handed him the book.

"First step is to…" Kousuke started but he stopped. "Hey, if this stuff actually works and you guys do switch back…"

"Yes?" Hiyono wore an uncertain expression.

"Will you guys be wearing what you're wearing right now?" He finished.

"What are you talking about?" Ayumu's brow furrowed.

"Like, if you changed back, would you still be wearing Jou-chan's skirt?"

The room was awkwardly silent for a few seconds.

"That didn't happen when we woke up in the hospital." Hiyono was trying to imagine Ayumu in a skirt.

Ryouko snickered and joined in. "But, you know, that was after a _head collision_. So wouldn't it be possible for this _magic-ritual_ thing to switch you back _differently_?"

"It's a mystery." Rio added. "It's fine if Hiyono-san ends up in boy's uniform, but Otouto-san…?"

The three blade children busted out with laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ayumu said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you change into something else, Narumi-otouto?" Ryouko finished laughing first. "I have some gym sweats you can borrow, just in case."

"That's a good idea." Rio agreed.

"Uh…" Ayumu turned to Hiyono, raising an eyebrow.

"You never know." She gave him a small smile. "Go ahead, Narumi-san."

Ayumu opened his mouth to say something, but Rio and Ryouko were already dragging him out of the room.

"We'll be right back!" Rio grinned. "Don't worry, Hiyono-san. We'll take good care of your body!"

"O-okay." Hiyono watched the door close shut.

She stood there staring at the door until Kousuke spoke.

"Naru- No." Kousuke corrected himself. "Jou-chan."

"Yes?" She asked, smiling. Seeing Ayumu's face smile like that was weird, so Kousuke looked a little disturbed.

"Er…" He took off his glasses and pretended to wipe a smudge out with his shirt. "Is something troubling you?"

Hiyono glanced at the door again.

"Are you uncomfortable with them taking your body somewhere without your supervision?"

"No, it's not that." Hiyono sat down in a chair, shaking her head. "It's strange, even though I'm with Narumi-san more than before, I've realized that I miss him, in a way."

"How so? Has he been acting different?"

"No. It's just… I want too see Narumi-san as Narumi-san again." Hiyono sighed.

"I have no doubt he misses you too." Kousuke said.

"What?! No way!" Hiyono laughed. "That's the very last thing he would worry about!"

Her eyes then fell to the table in front of her. "If we get back… _When_ we get back into our bodies, Narumi-san would probably be sick of me by then."

"…Narumi-otouto really cares about you, Jou-chan."

"Yes, you could say that. Although, in this body…" She looked down at two masculine hands. "I feel no more than a nuisance to Narumi-san."

* * *

"Got it!" Ryouko swung open her locker and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a jacket. "Here you go."

"Does Hiyono-san let you change by yourself?" Rio sat on one of the benches in the locker room, swinging her legs.

"No." Ayumu answered while taking the clothes from Ryouko.

"So you guys change _each other_?" Rio giggled.

He frowned. "You say that in such a crude way."

"Hey, you never told me how you guys take baths." Rio went on. "Do you take _separate baths_ or do you take one_ together_?"

Ryouko dropped the lock she was holding and turned to Ayumu. "I… I never thought of that! How _do_ the two of you bathe?!"

Ayumu grimaced at the small girl on the bench.

"We bathe our own bodies, alright?" He shortly explained. "Now can someone help--"

"Wait! Do you mean you bathe your real body or the one you're in now?" Ryouko interrupted.

"Yeah!" Rio added. "You're not explaining it well!"

He was really irritated now. "We bathe our _real bodies_. I don't look at _hers_. That's how it is. Are you satisfied?"

"What? So you take baths together?!" Rio's eyes grew wide, as well as Ryouko's.

"Yes, but that isn't important. Right now I--"

Rio cut in this time. "What about your sister?"

"What…? What about my sister?"

"Does she know that you two bathe together?" Rio had a dead-serious look on her face.

"That's another good question." Ryouko told Rio. "I mean, what if his sister walks into the bathroom when they're doing that?"

"Yeah," Rio nodded. "Or what if she passes by the bathroom and hears _funny noises_?!"

Ayumu's eye twitched. "My sister is well aware of what we do. Now would you please stop talking about it?"

"Okay." Rio hopped off the bench she was on and went over to Ayumu.

"So.." Ryouko looked at the folded clothes she took from her locker. "Do you look away when she changes you…or what?"

"I just close my eyes. Now hurry up." He closed his eyes shut.

"This is strange…" Ryouko mumbled while she and Rio began to undress the figure that was supposed to be Hiyono.

"It's alright! We're all girls here." Rio snickered.

Ayumu then heard Rio gasp. "She has a way bigger chest than mine!!!"

He could tell that Ryouko bonked Rio on the head after that because Rio let out a cry.

"Of course! You have to remember that you're tiny, Rio." Ryouko whispered.

Rio sniffed. "It isn't fair."

After a minute or so they started to talk again.

"What would you do if you and Kousuke switched bodies?" Rio asked.

"What?! I can't imagine.." There was a flustered sound in Ryouko's voice. But she laughed. "I'd probably act more manly in his body than he ever had in his life."

Rio laughed at this too. "I don't know what I would do if I switched bodies with anyone… or what if me and Eyes-kun..? Kya!!"

"Do you really like Rutherford?"

"He's just so…cool!" Rio sighed dreamily.

Ayumu felt tired._ Women. I'll never understand them._

"You can look now." Ryouko told Ayumu. "But it may be a little bit big on you, since I'm taller."

Ayumu looked at his appearance in a mirror over a sink. A little? The sleeves of the jacket were way past his fingers and the pants legs were too long. But he had never seen Hiyono in such attire. Her hair was down too, which made her look even more different.

"Aren't you cute?" Ryouko teased, finding that Ayumu was looking at the mirror for quite some time. He looked away instantly.

"We should get back to the room now." Rio checked her wristwatch. "Kousuke and Hiyono-san are still waiting."

Ryouko placed both hands behind her head and let out a laugh. "They'll probably ask what took us so long."

* * *

"Let's begin." Kousuke opened the book. "The first thing it says to do is to hold hands. _Both_ hands."

Hiyono and Ayumu hesitated for a second but held hands.

"Now…" Kousuke cleared his throat. "Do you, Ayumu Narumi, take Jou-chan to be your lawfully wedded wife--"

"Stop screwing around." Ayumu glared at Kousuke.

"Okay, I'm kidding!" He snickered. "Alright, It says you need to say some things so repeat after me."

Ayumu and Hiyono nodded for him to proceed.

"Body, mind and… Hey!" Kousuke turned toward Rio and Ryouko, who turned off the lights in the room. "Don't turn off the lights!"

"But it has a better effect." Rio explained.

"How am I supposed to read this if I can't even see it?"

"Oh, I have a flash light!" Hiyono took out a flashlight from a drawer and clicked it on.

"Uh, okay…" Kousuke held the flashlight in one hand. _Why would she have a flashlight at school?..._ But then again, she _did_ carry around a _stunner_ with her."Where was I?"

"You said something like 'body, mind and…' something." Ayumu was trying not to lose his patience.

"Ah! Got it. Repeat after me: _Body, mind and soul_."

"Body, mind and soul…"

_"Return as you were before."_

"Return as you were before."

_"Allow our spirits to find a way."_

"Allow our spirits to find a way."

_"To the place were we have departed from."_

"To the place were we have departed from."

The ritual ended after several more verses and a loud thud followed after.

Ryouko switched on the lights. "What happened?!"

Ayumu and Hiyono were still in the position as they were before and blinked.

"Nothing happened." Hiyono frowned in disappointment. "What was that noise?"

They then noticed Rio getting up from the floor.

"Owww." Rio whimpered, rubbing her forehead. "I couldn't see where I was going so I tripped."

"Typical." Kousuke sighed. "Well, that thing didn't work."

"Obviously." Ayumu said, releasing hands with Hiyono.

Kousuke turned several pages. "Hey, I think I've found something. You should try this one."

"What do we have to do?" Hiyono asked.

"It says that people-- especially people of the opposite sex, can be switched back _orally_."

"What do you mean by that, Kousuke?" Ryouko stared at the boy in glasses.

Kousuke smirked and looked at Hiyono and Ayumu. "They have to kiss."

* * *

**Here are some thoughts from the characters^o^:**

Ayumu: _What the... did he just say...? Oh, heck no. HECK NO_.

Hiyono: _Kiss... Narumi-san? But wouldn't that be kissing myself too?! Since he's in my body?! What if it's another phony?!? But, it kind of sounds believable... Ahhh! What to do?!! Narumi-san?!?!!!_

Kousuke: _Check out the look on their faces! Oh, GOD! This is PRICELESS! Hahaha priceless!_

Ryouko: _What? Is Kousuke just making that up?! I bet he's screwing around again._

Rio: _I wonder if those two have ever kissed before. I doubt it! Their romance is still at grade school level. Hmm, this should be good..._

**That's all for chapter five! Are Ayumu and Hiyono really going to kiss? Or is Kousuke just pulling their legs? Find out in chapter six of Out of Body Experience! I really hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think and THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!^-^ Bye Bye now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six of Out of Body Experience! Sorry for the late update! Hope I didn't leave you hanging there too long! Hehe-.-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. (HA!)

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and support, you guys! And thanks to all of you who read this fic! Here are my replies to the reviews on the previous chapter. Feel free to skip it if you'd like!**

EggrollPerson: Yay! I'm so happy that you liked chapter five!:) And I would love to let you borrow my brain! Haha, but I must warn you: my brain is crazy and random! You have always been the first to review each chapter. AMAZING! How do you manage to do that? I'm curious(;

syNemYoA: Aww, thanks for telling me that! I'm so glad! Now I don't feel so much like a procrastinator, hehe. Thanks so much:D Hope you like chapter six!

LinaKiryu13: Sorry to keep you waiting! So glad you're liking the story! Haha, well, here's the update! Please enjoy!

OnigiRimi: That's true. The thing is... I don't know where I'd put that lol Here's chapter six!

The Faery Princess: Hahaha, You were really laughing out loud? That's nice to know:) I'm happy! Hope you like this chapter too!

kate!!x: Don't worry, I'm not going to drop this story or anything:) Here's an update! Please enjoy!

SilverPandaBear: Isn't Spiral amazing? Although, I think the manga is better than the anime:P Anywho, I'm happy that you like my story! Hope you like this chapter!

milanfans: Aw, I'm glad you think that. Thank you very much! Here's chapter six!

El Taco: Hahaha! Who needs abbreviations?! Hehe, Jk:3 I'm so happy that you like my story. Hope you like the update!

nataeiy1: Your question will be answered here.(; I'm thinking of doing a few more chapters after this before ending the story, so don't worry. Here's the new update!

7anime7lover7: I'm glad you liked chapter five! Hope you like chapter six too!:D

**Okie Dokie! That was it! Thanks again for the awesome reviews!! And thanks again to those of you who are reading this! And now, I present to you chapter six!!! **

* * *

"They have to kiss."

Those words seemed to echo in Ayumu's head. Him kissing_ Hiyono_? Just what kind of stunt was Kousuke trying to pull? He was obviously lying. He just had to be…

Ayumu's eyes narrowed. "Knock it off. I told you to stop screwing around, didn't I?"

"I'm not messing with you guys." Kousuke still wore a smug grin on his face. "Read it yourself."

Hiyono and Ayumu stared at one another, both slightly nervous.

"Well? Do you want to see it? It says it right here." Kousuke held out the book to them.

Ayumu then grabbed the book from his hands and scanned the page. Hiyono stood there watching Ayumu, fidgeting with her fingers.

Kousuke wasn't lying…

"It's worth a try." Rio suggested after a few seconds of silence.

"But what if it doesn't work like the last one?" The Hiyono in Ayumu's body asked.

"What if it _does_?" Ryouko pointed out.

_But… I never kissed anyone before. _Hiyono felt the blood rushing to her face.

"It shouldn't be that bad." Ryouko shrugged. "You guys will be pretty much kissing yourselves, since you're in each others bodies, right?"

"But it's still…" Ayumu took a second to glance at the blushing version of himself. "Awkward."

"Narumi-san." Hiyono's voice shook a little. "I'm alright with doing it if Narumi-san is."

"Uh, sure…" His mind felt numb, he could hardly tell what he was saying.

She stepped closer to him, heart beating faster and louder. Ayumu stood there frozen and swallowed hard.

"Er, how do you do this?" Hiyono whispered.

"Why are you asking me?" Ayumu blinked.

"Should I lean in or are you going to stand on your toes?" Hiyono thought it was strange asking such a question.

"Why are you guys whispering?" Kousuke said loudly. The two turned to see that the Blade Children were quietly watching them, looking rather amused.

"Do you _mind_?!" Ayumu and Hiyono said at the same time.

"Awww." The three Blade Children sighed in disappointment.

"Why can't we watch?" Rio frowned.

"Hey! How would you feel if _you_ were in this situation?" Hiyono pouted, pointing a finger at them. "Just look away for a second! Okay? _One second_!"

"_Actually_…" Ayumu scratched the back of his head, feeling hesitant. "It says we have to do it for a whole minute or something."

Kousuke let out a whistle and the Ryouko and Rio laughed. Hiyono felt her face turn hot again.

"Ugh! Come with me." Hiyono grabbed Ayumu by the wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"It looks like they want to have some _alone time_." Kousuke snickered and Rio and Ryouko laughed harder.

Hiyono was still pouting while she marched toward the closest bathroom.

"Hey…" Ayumu was almost being dragged by her. "Can you let go now? You're cutting off the circulation in my arm."

"Ah! Sorry, Narumi-san!" Hiyono let go, smiling nervously.

"Are you sure you want to…? You know." He asked while rubbing his arm.

"Only if Narumi-san wants to."

Ayumu exhaled. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay!" Hiyono said cheerfully and skipped to the boys' bathroom door. She then swung the door open and grinned. "Ladies first!"

For a moment, Ayumu stood there looking blank. _What? Wasn't she nervous just now? How could she possibly be back to her regular mood right now?_

Noticing his reaction, Hiyono's grin widened. "Is Narumi-san embarrassed?"

"Shut up." Ayumu glowered as he walked through the restroom door. _Idiot bipolar girl._

Hiyono tried to close the door as quietly as possible. "Remember what the book said?"

"Yeah. It's just a regular kiss. No big deal." He said casually, crossing his arms.

Hiyono frowned. "Ah, _'just a regular kiss'_? So I guess Narumi-san must be an expert in kissing then, no?"

"Why would you assume such a thing, idiot?" Ayumu still remained in composure.

"Well, _I don't know_…" Hiyono shrugged with a little sigh. "I mean, since Narumi-san is so _used to _it and all…"

"Hey, I never said anything about being _'used to it'_." He leaned one shoulder against the wall. "I'm just saying that I'm not _anxious_ or anything. But perhaps _you_ are the one who is anxious."

She let out a short laugh. "_Me_? Anxious? Not at all."

"Well, I was just _guessing_." Ayumu smirked a little. "After all, you _are_ stalling."

"_Stalling_? I am _not_ stalling."

"Listen. If you're uncomfortable about this, we don't have to do it." Ayumu was now finding this rather entertaining. She was obviously nervous.

Hiyono's lips curled into a smile. She walked up to Ayumu and placed both arms on either side of his head. Her hands pressed down on the tiled walls as she watched Ayumu change his expression. Hiyono lowered her head so that their faces were leveled. He looked so taken aback. His eyes grew a little wider and his mouth was partially open. Although, Hiyono thought it would have been better if she saw this expression on Ayumu's own face.

She just smiled at Ayumu and didn't say a word until he finally got annoyed.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

"Is Narumi-san nervous?"

"No, just irritated."

"Well, if you're not nervous--"

"Hey! Just what are the two of you doing?!" A teacher who just came through the door gaped at the two teenagers. "Young man, are you sexually harassing this girl?!"

Ayumu and Hiyono both realized the intimate position they were in and quickly backed three feet away from each other.

The teacher then turned toward the Ayumu in Hiyono's body. "And _you_, young lady! Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"We, er…" Hiyono began, but the teacher spoke again.

"If you kids are going to do _that stuff_, go home. Not at school, understand?" He stared at the two seriously, waving his pointer finger at them.

"Yes, sir." Both muttered.

"We'll be on our way now." Ayumu headed toward the door first and Hiyono silently followed after him. They could almost feel the burn of the teacher's stare on their backs.

When they were in the school hallway, they heard the teacher mumbling to himself. "Kids these days! I say… You never know what they'll do next!"

They made their way to the newspaper club room and entered silently. Three Blade Children stared curiously at the two students at the doorway.

Rio was the first to speak. "Did it work?"

"A teacher told us to leave before we did anything." Hiyono admitted, staring at the floor.

Kousuke frowned. "What? You guys are no fun."

"Well, I knew this stuff wouldn't work anyways." Rio tossed the book into her bag.

"What are you talking about, Rio?" Ryouko asked, looking puzzled. "You suggested this in the first place."

"Yup." Rio grinned. "I just thought it would be fun to mess with these two."

"Nice." Kousuke nodded and Ryouko raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute! So this whole time--?!" Hiyono began, but Rio started to make her way towards the door.

"Bye Hiyono-san! Bye Otouto-san!" She said while Ryouko and Kousuke picked up their things and followed after her. "It's getting pretty late, you should head home soon too!"

"Later." Ryouko gave a little wave.

Hiyono stood there speechless, with her hands still balled into fists.

"Can you believe them, Narumi-san!" Hiyono cried, pointing to the closed door.

Ayumu sighed tiredly. "That was a waste of time. Let's just go home already, yeah?"

Hiyono's face lit up. "Home? Okay! I'm starving!"

"I swear, you're so bipolar."

* * *

Ayumu hadn't realized how long they had stayed after school. The sky was already a deep orange color, and the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon. But he didn't care, he was just glad the day was almost over.

"Narumi-san, where are you going?" Hiyono asked. Ayumu noticed that he was going in the direction of where her house was.

He turned to head the other direction and said nothing.

Hiyono giggled. "Does Narumi-san miss dropping me off?"

"No, I just want you to go home already and stop bothering me." He answered harshly.

"You're so mean, Narumi-san!" She pouted.

"Deal with it."

She stopped pouting and thought for a moment.

"Do you think we'll switch back soon?" She said quietly.

"I'm hoping so." Ayumu answered. "The sooner we're back to normal, the sooner you'll go away."

Hiyono was silent for a moment and mumbled something. "So that's how it is…"

"What?" Ayumu turned around to face Hiyono. Surprisingly, he saw a version of himself wearing a pained expression.

"Narumi-san is sick of me, right?

"What are you…" He began, but Hiyono interrupted him.

"When we get back into our bodies… I promise I'll leave Narumi-san alone."

"Don't be stupid, I d--" Ayumu said, but Hiyono was making a run for it.

"Hey!" She heard Ayumu call out once as she was running.

Something throbbed inside of her. _What was Asazuki-san thinking? Narumi-san doesn't miss me. I'm only a burden to him. Of course he would feel that way! _

Although she wanted to get back into to her body, she still enjoyed living with Ayumu. She thought that, perhaps, this would better their friendship and bring them closer. But she now decided she was wrong.

Her running came to a slow pace. _How am I going to face him now? I just ran away for no good reason. I'm so stupid._

Taking in deep breaths, she looked up at the darkened sky and listened to the wind softly whistle past her.

* * *

_Dang it. Where could she have ran off to? _Ayumu kicked a rock off the sidewalk while heading home. _Whatever, she should be back around dinner time._

His eyebrows were tilted downward in deep thought. _What did I say to her? __It's not like I want her seriously out of my life._

Even though she irritated him most of the time, Ayumu still considered her as someone important. He had to admit that she had helped him a lot, but that wasn't the only reason why she meant so much to him. She was… a friend. Or maybe more than that? He wasn't sure, but he concentrated more on why she ran from him.

Someone then grabbed his shoulder. He immediately spun around and knocked the hand away from him.

A man stood before him, smirking. "Aren't you feisty? What's a cute high school girl doing walking by herself at this hour?"

_Creep. _Ayumu glared and started walking again.

"Don't be like that." The man followed after him and Ayumu walked faster.

"Are you upset that you're Narumi-boyfriend isn't here?" The stranger said suddenly.

_What? _Ayumu turned to look at the man. _How does this guy…?_

The stranger smiled widely with his teeth. "Gotcha."

* * *

Hiyono's stomach growled loudly as she rung the doorbell. _I hope Narumi-san isn't angry at me. _

"Madoka onee-san?" Hiyono asked, as Ayumu's sister-in-law answered the door. "You're home early."

"Yeah," Madoka said. "Where's Ayumu?"

"Ah, Narumi-san didn't come home yet?" Hiyono frowned.

Madoka shook her head. "Nope."

Hiyono bit her lip. _Maybe he went looking for me? Or maybe he doesn't want to see me right now?_

"I'll give him a call." Hiyono put her bag down and removed her shoes. As soon as she got to the phone, it rang.

She answered it. "Hello, Narumi residence."

"Jou-chan!" It was Kousuke.

"Asazuki-san?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You have to hurry." Ryouko cut in, there was an urgency in her voice.

Worry seemed to wash over Hiyono. "What's going on?"

"Narumi-otouto has been kidnapped!"

* * *

**What's going to happen to Ayumu? And how is Hiyono going to save him? Find out in chapter seven of Out of Body Experience!!! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome and I will try to update as soon as possible! That's all for now! Peace!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dun! Dun! Duuuunn! Here's chapter seven of Out of Body Experience!!! Hurray! :D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spiral. So...yeah.

**Hello! Thanks for reading, to all of you readers out there!!! You guys are all so very awesome!(: Yup Yup. And thank you, thank you!!! for those of you who reviewed for chapter six! I'm gonna reply back to all of those now:) So again, Thanks so much!**

EggrollPerson: 17 hours a day?! Oh my! Dude, that's intense! Teach me your ways, O gifted one! Haha:P By the way, can I have my brain back? LOL Just kidding! Hope you like this chapter!

syNemYoA: Awh, thanks for the review! You're always so encouraging:3 I'm glad you liked chapter six, hope you like this chapter too!

El Taco: "Rape!" LOL, why didn't I think of that? That's genius! Hahaha, please enjoy chater seven!

LinaKiryu13: Yay! I'm glad you liked chapter six:) Thanks for your support! Hope you like this chapter!

elie!!x: I'm happy to hear that you like how the story is going so far! Thanks so much! Here's chapter seven!:P

PurpleRanchDressing0987: Hmm, now that you mentioned that, Ayumu really is not the type to get kidnapped, huh? Maybe she did rub off on him. Look what you did, Hiyono! Haha jk! Hope you like this chapter!

Linwe Jaganshi: Kousuke and Ryouko? Wee! Let the madness begin! Haha, I don't think I can do that:) But it would be really funny if they did! Well, hope you like chapter seven!

OnigiRimi: Rapist?! Oh, heavens no!O.o That would be scary! I think Ayumu would be traumatized for life if that happened! Haha don't worry, nobodys getting raped. (; Please enjoy the new update.

kah-jeer-stin: Awww, thanks. I'm really glad to hear that! Well, here's the new update! I hope you like this chapter!!!

**That's it! Uh-huh! Thanks again for the lovely reviews! You guys are bester than the rester! I hope you like this update:) It's a little more action-ish... so, yeah!**

* * *

"Yes. I'll be there right away."

As soon as Hiyono hung up the phone, she raced to the door and began to put on her shoes. Madoka stood there, watching the panicked version of her brother-in-law clumsily tie both shoelaces in place.

"What's your rush?" Madoka was calm, but she had and edge of concern in her voice.

Hiyono looked at the dark haired woman before picking up her school bag. She knew that Ayumu wouldn't want his sister to get involved in this situation, so she gave her a warm smile. " It's nothing, Madoka onee-san. You see, Narumi-san is still back at school, working on the next issue of the school newspaper. Since, he's in my body and all… I didn't really expect him to work on it, so I kind of just left him there, thinking he went home without me. It turns out he was there this whole time! Can you believe it? So, I'm going back to the school."

"Oh." Madoka still looked unsure. "When should the two of you be back?"

"Well, we might be a little late." Hiyono shrugged while opening the front door. " Deadlines are today so… you know."

"Ah, I totally understand you." Madoka said with a little sigh.

"If you're hungry, Madoka onee-san, there's meatloaf in the refrigerator." Hiyono reminded her. "Narumi-san made it yesterday night."

"Okay, Thanks." Madoka waved and watched the smiley Ayumu leave. "Don't overwork yourself, now."

"I wont!" When Hiyono shut the door behind her, she dashed to the elevator. She felt a bit guilty for lying to Madoka, but she had no time to feel guilty. She clicked the down button next to the elevator door three times.

_How in the world did this happen? _Thoughts raced through her head. Narumi-san. _Kidnapped_. It was almost unbelievable.

The ring of the elevator door opening made her snap out of it and she immediately walked inside.

_Please be okay, Narumi-san…_

* * *

The piercing silence seemed to ring through Ayumu's ears. He breathed in cold air as he explored the pitch black room with only the light from his cell phone. _Where the heck am I?_

He found himself in a very small and empty room. There was a door, but Ayumu could tell it was blocked on the other side. The gap on the bottom of the door was closed up and the doorknob was removed. The width and length of the floor was no more than six feet long. Some empty boxes were piled and pushed along the side of the walls. Ayumu glanced over to a corner of the ceiling, where a camera silently watched him.

"Have you made contact with your friends?" A voice came from another corner, and Ayumu turned his attention toward a small speaker box where the voice was coming from. A light bulb on the ceiling then flickered into a dim glow.

Ayumu didn't answer. That person had already been watching his every movement. Of course they would have known that he had contacted the Blade Children.

He stared hard at the small speaker. The voice seemed familiar to him.

Out of the speaker came a scratchy laugh. "I'm impressed that you have survived the car crash last week, little girl."

It was that hunter who had threatened him before… The words repeated in Ayumu's mind. _"Don't interfere with the Blade Children, Narumi Ayumu." _

"You're pretty tough." The hunter went on. "How's your stomach, by the way? You've been passed out for about thirty minutes."

Ayumu did feel a bruised feeling on his stomach. The hunter must have punched him hard enough in the stomach to make him pass out. Being in Hiyono's body, he must have been more vulnerable to the attack. How did he get into this mess? From the speaker came another scratchy laugh.

Something then clicked in Ayumu's mind. _He said 'thirty minutes'… That must mean I shouldn't be too far from where I was before…_

He took a look around his surroundings. _Where exactly am I? _

Wherever he was, he knew it wasn't an old abandoned building. It didn't seem old enough. The floor was smooth and clean. The smell of paint still lingered in the room as well. Ayumu started to shove the empty boxes away from the wall it was covering. There, he found a small section of buttons and switches. Of course, they were shut off, but Ayumu immediately knew where he was.

* * *

Hiyono gasped in deep breaths of air when she had finally reached the front of the school, where the Blade Children were waiting for her.

When her breathing became even, she spoke. "Who kidnapped Narumi-san?"

"It's no doubt that it's the hunters." Ryouko answered.

"Where do you think they took him?" Rio frowned, looking at the three.

"Probably somewhere close." Kousuke held out a wristwatch. "It hasn't been even over an hour yet since he had called."

Hiyono stamped her foot hard on the ground, which startled the three Blade Children. "I knew I should have put a tracking device on Narumi-san!!! Darn it! This would have been so much easier if…"

Kousuke's cell phone started to ring at that moment and he checked the caller id. "It's Narumi-otouto."

He handed the phone to Hiyono. "Narumi-san!"

Ayumu was surprised to hear his voice come from the other line.

"Narumi-san?" Hiyono wondered why he wasn't responding.

"Hey."

Hiyono wore a relieved smile. _Thank goodness he's okay…_

"I think I know where I am right now." He continued in the same serious tone.

"That's great! Where are you?" Hiyono held the phone close to her with both hands.

"The Central Recital Hall."

"How did you guess that?" Hiyono asked.

"They put me into what I think is the stage control room." Ayumu examined the section of switches and buttons again.

"Why would the hunters take you there?"

"Because," Ayumu gave a little push on the blocked door. "This place hasn't been used since the bomb incident. I don't think people would have wanted to use this place after that event."

"Oh, yeah! The mahoujin bomb…" Hiyono smiled at the memory. She could remember how skillfully Ayumu diffused that turtle bomb after the concert. "That makes sense. We'll be there soon, Narumi-san"

"Alright. See you then." Ayumu was about to hang up.

"Narumi-san!"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah?"

On the other line she was quiet. Ayumu could tell what her expression was already, even though he couldn't see her. It was that worried expression she wore rarely, especially in these situations.

"I know that you are capable of getting through this." Ayumu told her, in a lower tone.

"But the hunters are expecting _Narumi Ayumu_ to come." Hiyono's eyes hid under dark bangs. "What if I…"

"You're going to do fine."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"We can't waste time." Ayumu went on. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Hiyono suddenly spoke again. "Narumi-san, I…"

He closed his eyes and waited patiently for her to finish.

"I…er… Please stay safe."

"You too."

With a click of a button, he was gone.

Hiyono stared at the cell phone before returning it to Kousuke.

Kousuke put the phone into his pocket. "The Central Recital Hall, right?"

"Yes, that's where Narumi-san is. The hunters are going to try and kill us there also."

Ryouko scratched the back of her head. "Do we even have anything to defend ourselves with?"

"Well, we didn't really have time to pack weapons or anything." Kousuke sighed. "We didn't even have the chance to go to our houses."

"Well, I have my stunner." Hiyono took out the dangerous weapon from her bag.

"Girls shouldn't carry stuff like that on a regular daily basis." Kousuke shuddered.

"I don't have anything." Ryouko rummaged through her school bag.

"Oh! I have…" Rio opened her bag to take out something. "A melon!"

"How's that supposed to help us?" Ryouko frowned.

Kousuke laughed. "You can throw it at someone's head."

"No way!" Rio held the fruit close to her chest. "Why waste a good melon?"

The small girl took another thing out of her bag. "We can use this knife."

"Do you always carry a knife around with you?" Kousuke took the knife from her.

"Calm down." Rio grinned as Kousuke studied the blade. "It was for the melon."

"That could be useful." Ryouko shrugged.

Hiyono checked the time. "We should really get going now."

"Good idea." Kousuke nodded.

The four students started to run toward the place where Ayumu was being held captive.

* * *

"This is it." Hiyono gazed at the large building. The lights inside were turned off.

"What's our plan?" Kousuke asked. The three Blade Children turned to the Hiyono in Ayumu's body.

"Why is everyone looking at me for?!" She took a step back, waving her hands in front of her.

"Because right now you're Otouto-san." Rio explained.

She puffed her cheeks out. "How can anyone think of a plan without even knowing what's going to happen?"

"She has a point." Ryouko mumbled. "We don't even know how they're going to try killing us…"

Kousuke looked up at the dark building. "Well whatever happens, this will not end badly. That's for sure."

"Huh?" Hiyono stared at the boy with glasses.

"If Kiyotaka has been expecting this, it will be our victory. You and Narumi-otouto can't possibly be killed. Not now. Not when you're in this state. Otherwise, it wouldn't make any sense."

"But… that doesn't guarantee _you guys_ will be safe." Hiyono said.

"Don't worry about us." Ryouko smiled, patting her shoulder. "All we have to worry about now is Narumi-otouto."

Hiyono gave an unsure nod.

"Alright! Let's do this." Kousuke grinned while they headed toward the entrance doors.

* * *

As soon as they had entered, all the lights turned on. It was surprisingly cold inside of the building. The four stayed in place, looking around. Kousuke was the first to continue walking. "Keep your guard up, you guys."

Hiyono spotted a camera on the ceiling, as they began to walk up the stairs. "Narumi-san is in the theatre, right?"

Kousuke nodded. "Yeah."

With a push of the door, they were finally in the theatre. Hiyono had noticed that nothing had changed since the bomb incident a few months ago. When all four of them had walked into the large room, the door shut behind them. They immediately turned around to see two hunters, blocking the doorway. One of the hunters locked the door behind him, and then put the key into his pocket while the other laughed.

"For a second there," One hunter grinned as he pulled out a gun. "We thought you wouldn't come."

"What took you so long, Narumi Ayumu?" The other took out his gun with a _click, _ready to shoot.

The four started to back away slowly as the hunters walked toward them. "Congratulations." The one to the right snickered. "You're gonna die today."

The two hunters raised their guns, aiming at their helpless targets. Then suddenly, the lights shut down.

"What the--?!" One hunter yelled. "What happened to the power?!"

The four teenagers took the opportunity to run for it. Kousuke and Ryouko dashed to the right side of the room while Rio and Hiyono went to the left. "They're getting away!" The hunters squinted in the dark to find any figures moving.

"Don't move." Kousuke whispered, holding Ryouko close to him while they hid behind a row of chairs. Ryouko held her breath, her heartbeat seemed to grow louder as the hunter's footsteps came closer.

Meanwhile, Hiyono and Rio were on the other side of the large room, hiding behind the theatre seats.

"The hunters are headed in their direction!" Hiyono whispered to Rio while peeking over a row of seats. "Rio-san! They're going to find them!"

Rio was quiet. She watched the hunter figures slowly move across the room. "Hiyono-san, I have an idea. I'll make a distraction so that they'll get away from Ryouko and Kousuke. When I do that, you'll save Otouto-san, alright? Follow me!" The small girl got up and hurried swiftly over to the stage.

"You can't hide from us forever." A hunter said, searching the aisles. The two hunters then came to the aisle where Kousuke and Ryouko was. Kousuke's hold around Ryouko tightened, and Ryouko closed her eyes shut. One hunter laughed and held up his gun again. "Found you."

"Stop right there!!!"

"What?!" The hunters now had their attention on a small and dark figure in the center of the stage.

_Success_. Rio smiled in the darkness. "If you shoot them, all of us here will die!"

Hiyono was now watching Rio behind the curtains. _What is Rio-san saying?_ The small pony-tailed girl then gestured with her hand for Hiyono to help Ayumu.

Hiyono made her way to the sides of the stage to find a door blocked by large speakers. She closely listened to what Rio was saying while she moved one of the speakers out of the way. "Hey! Narumi-san! Are you there? It's me!"

"It's about time." He said from the other side.

Rio continued to speak. "I have a bomb, right here! If you shoot, I'll explode the building!"

Hiyono spun around to look at Rio. _A bomb?! Since when did she…_ A dark silhouette of Rio was still standing in the same place, only now holding a circular object.

_Wait a minute, isn't that… a melon?_

"Impossible!" One of the hunters gasped. They seemed to have fallen for Rio's trick.

_I guess the melon was useful after all. _Hiyono grinned, moving the last speaker away from the door. She pulled hard on the hole in the door, where a doorknob used to be, until the door flung open. A serious version of herself stood before her. "Narumi-san!" Hiyono beamed.

He smirked a little at the beaming version of himself. "Follow me, I know what to do." Ayumu went ahead of Hiyono, taking lead. Just before Hiyono could follow him off the stage, the lights turned back on.

"Hey! She was bluffing!" A hunter said to the other. "It's a fake bomb!" They pointed their guns at Rio.

"Hold it!!" Kousuke came charging at the closest hunter and tackled him down and punched him until he was knocked out.

The other hunter stared in shock at his unconscious partner. "Why, you--!" But then, he caught something at the very corner of his eye. The small girl was no longer there, but he caught a glimpse of Narumi Ayumu.

_No! He spotted me! _Hiyono panicked and quickly went behind a curtain.

The hunter began to sprint over to the stage, shooting his gun wildly. "You're not getting away!" A bullet then hit a stage light, causing a small explosion.

It was like a domino effect. One stage lamp fell on to another, while sparks flew everywhere on the stage. A spark eventually flew onto a curtain, which caught on fire. Soon enough, the fire had spread around the stage. Hiyono searched desperately for an exit, but only flames surrounded her.

"Hey!" Ayumu called to her from across the room while Ryouko was busy unlocking the door with the key from the unconscious hunter.

"Narumi-san!" Hiyono cried, but a hunter appeared before her through the flames. She backed away.

"You look scared." The hunter grinned. Hiyono backed up a little more until her back pressed against something. It was… a ladder? She looked up. The ladder to the roof!

She immediately started to climb. "Where are you going?" The hunter climbed after her. "Are you running away, little Narumi?"

When Hiyono had reached the top of the ladder, she pulled herself on to the roof. Before she could stand herself up, the hunter grabbed her leg.

She struggled to break free from his grasp, and finally managed to once the hunter climbed on to the roof. Hiyono distanced herself from the hunter and searched for another exit. But there was none. She was trapped.

"There's no where to run." The hunter walked up to her.

Hiyono fell to her knees. _Why has it come to this…?_

"Do you give up?" The hunter pressed the gun to her head. Hiyono remained silent.

"Isn't this grand?" He went on, laughing a little. "Narumi Ayumu. The _only_ hope for the Blade Children. _Dead_!" The gun shook slightly while the hunter laughed. It felt cold against her forehead.

"Any last words, Narumi Ayumu?" The hunter asked in a low tone.

Hiyono was still for a while, but she then slipped her hands into her pants pockets. Her head lowered slightly and she mumbled something. "…kill me…"

"What was that? Speak louder!" His eyes narrowed, but he wore a twisted smile.

"I wont let you kill me!!!" Hiyono yelled, pressing her stunner into the hunter's stomach. He let out a pained scream as his gun fell to the floor with a loud clatter. The hunter's body collapsed, unconscious from the shock.

For a moment, Hiyono took in deep breaths, trying to calm down her heart rate. She stared long at the still body in front of her. She did it. She saved Narumi-san and herself.

"Hey!" A voice called. It sounded like her own voice… "Narumi-san!" She called after it, looking around her.

"Down here!" Rio's voice shouted. Hiyono managed to stand herself up on shaky legs.

She glimpsed down more than two stories below to find four small figures. "Are you okay up there?" Ryouko waved her arm.

"Yeah!" Hiyono answered, leaning over the roof's edge. The building suddenly shook beneath her and she quickly caught herself. The fire was tearing down the building.

"I can't find an exit!" She yelled as the building made another violent shake. "What do I do!"

Ayumu swallowed hard as he watched the panicked Hiyono frantically search for a way out of the death trap she was in. "Just jump!"

"What?"

"I said that you need to jump!" Ayumu yelled.

Hiyono paused and then shook her head as she stared down at the long drop. "No… I… Narumi-san, I can't! What if I die? What if your body…"

"I'll catch you!" Ayumu now stood with open and raised arms. "I'll catch you, I promise!"

"Narumi-san... I..."

Hiyono found herself stuck. Her whole body began to tremble and she closed her eyes shut. _Narumi-san… I can't, I just… I'm …afraid… I don't think I've ever felt this scared before._

"Trust me! Just jump!" He told her over the rumbling of the building. "You're not destined to end like this!"

Hiyono's eyes opened wide. _Those words… Those were the words I said to Ayumu before he diffused that bomb before…_

She peered down again at the distance between the ground and her. Then she looked at Ayumu...and the distance between _him_ and her.

She stood up straight and smiled. "I believe in you, Narumi-san!"

Hiyono took a few steps back and then charged. Before she knew it, she was falling. The air and wind rapidly whipped past her. She could hardly breathe but...her fear had somehow melted away. She felt as if she was flying... She saw Ayumu standing there… The _real _Ayumu, standing there with open arms. Smiling back at her...waiting for her.

_I believe in you, Narumi-san... I believe because I..._

_love you... Narumi-san...._

And at that very moment, everything went black...

* * *

**THE END. Juuussstttt KIDDING! I wouldn't leave you hanging like that! I'm not _that_ mean. Really! This shall be continued in the next chapter!!! Sooo...What do you think? Please forgive me if there are a lot of errors or something in this chapter! My brain was dead when revising it.-_-Anywho....Stay tuned for chapter eight of Out of Body Experience!! And thanks a bunch for reading! Reviews are always welcome, and have an awesome day!!!:) **

**Love, miso-hot**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! You are reading chapter eight of Out of Body Experience! It's kinda short though... Sorry!-_- That's why I updated a little earlier than usual. Ehehe... Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Spiral.

**I'm so happy that this story is getting so many hits. You guys are truly awesome! T^T Thank you! And thanks for the reviews! They're all so wonderful and positive! I'm going to reply all of those reviews for chapter seven. Feel free to skip this and go right into the chapter:)**

EggrollPerson: Interesting. Haha I can't really do that because I have siblings who like to use the computer a lot too. I'm the most computer-illiterate out of them, so I'm like, hopeless. :P hehe. Oh, yeah! I saw your _advertising_! Hahaha nice. When I saw that it made me happy.:) I'm so glad you like this fic! I appreciate the support! Here's chapter eight!

Linwe Jaganshi: Why, thank you!:D I was overjoyed to recieve such a compliment! I hope my writing style really is okay. Thanks a bunch for your support! Hope you like this chapter too! Even though it's short!

syNemYoA: Haha Thanks! I thought of it last minute! Tehehe...:P And about your question on the vision part, you'll find out when you read this chapter. (; Hope you like it!!!

yumi!!x: Hehe Thank you! I'm glad I pulled the last chapter off! Phew! Thanks for the review and please enjoy this new update!

The Faery Princess: Haha! Soooorrrryyy!:D I couldn't help it! The last chapter was just too darn serious! Y'know? Anywho, thanks a bunch! I hope this chapter comes to your liking too!

PurpleRanchDressing0987: You'll see~!!! And thanks!;) Yeah, I guess a lot of people were really looking forward to that kiss. *sigh* But who knows what will happen next? Well, _who_ other than me, that is. Hehehehe... I wont spoil anything. Please enjoy chapter eight!

LinaKiryu13: Yay! Thank you! I'm so happy that you like this story!!! I love all of you readers out there too! I hope you like chapter eight as well!

El Taco: Yes, the internet is a wonderful thing in life! I dunno about the porn though. =.= haha! Anywho, thanks! It was my first time writing something actiony, so I'm glad to have recieved such a review! Hm... I think I'm craving tacos now. Hahaha

**All done~!!! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! If you don't believe me, look at my over usage of exclaimation points! ...But please don't count them!-_-****Okay! Here's chapter eight! Please enjoy!!! **

**

* * *

**

Hiyono's eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the white glow of light that came from the ceiling. She found herself alone in an unfamiliar room, lying on a bed. Just outside of the room, she could hear the soft murmur of people's voices. The humming noise seemed to make her relax; it was somewhat comforting. A long yawn escaped her mouth and she let herself rest against the bed again. She didn't really put any thought to where she was. She just knew that she was somewhere safe.

Suddenly, the door opened. A woman with glasses walked into the room holding a clipboard. Hiyono blinked. _It's a nurse… I guess I'm at the hospital._

"Oh! You're awake already?" The nurse flashed a friendly smile. Hiyono nodded.

"This is you're second time _this month _here!" The nurse placed the clipboard on a nearby table. "_Unbelievable_!"

Hiyono just smiled as the nurse went on. "A few of your friends said you guys were doing a research on the Central Recital Hall. Is that true? It must have been terrifying! To have complete strangers attack you guys. You poor thing!" The nurse wore a sympathetic expression. "It's all over the news! You know, most of the building had burned down."

"Really?" Hiyono finally spoke, but her voice cracked. _Ack, that sounded funny! Well, you can't really blame me, I just woke up… _

Then something hit her. _Wait a minute... my voice..._

Hiyono's hand came to her throat. _Did a girly voice actually come out of my mouth?_ She stretched her arms out to look at her hands. They were small and girly.

She felt her face and then her long silky hair. Then she checked her chest. _I'm... back?_

"Nothing to worry about. Only a few bruises, but that's it." The nurse had noticed Hiyono's strange behavior. "How's your head feeling?" But Hiyono didn't seem to notice she was speaking to her.

Hiyono sat up immediately. "Narumi-san!" _If I'm back to normal, Narumi-san should be too!_

"Where's Narumi-san!" Hiyono turned to the nurse.

"He…Ah… Narumi Ayumu is fine." The nurse was a little startled. "Please don't worry, Yuizaki-san."

"Is he okay?" Hiyono's hands squeezed the blanket that covered her lap and her legs.

"His condition is a little worse than yours. A few more cuts and bruises, but he should be alright." The nurse explained.

Hiyono pulled herself out of the bed. "Yuizaki-san! You really need to rest!" The nurse walked over to her.

"I'm okay, really." Hiyono smiled. As she made her way to the door, she stumbled and caught herself on the table. She wasn't used to walking in her normal body.

"Yuizaki-san please!" The nurse pleaded, putting her hands on Hiyono's shoulders.

"I lost my balance just now." Hiyono steadily continued to walk to the door, lightly shrugging off the nurse's hold. "I feel fine! I need to see Narumi-san right now."

The nurse watched Hiyono quietly as she opened the door. "He's in the room next to this one." The woman suddenly spoke again.

"Thank you!" Hiyono grinned.

* * *

Hiyono held her breath when she pushed opened the door to Ayumu's room. When she peered into the room, he was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Careful not to wake him, she quietly shut the door behind her and grabbed a chair. She then placed the chair to the side of the bed and sat down.

She stared at his sleeping face for a moment. It was really him. The _real_ Ayumu. She missed him so much… She thought that she would have possibly never seen him again.

Suddenly, Hiyono noticed his bandaged arm. She touched it lightly and looked back at his face. "I'm sorry, Narumi-san." She whispered. "I should have taken better care of your body ."

She slowly slid off the chair and her knees came to the floor. Her arms rested on the side of the bed and placed her chin on top of her arms. Hiyono's face was now closer to his. She could hear Ayumu breathing in deeply. Hiyono observed his face.

_For a boy, he has really smooth skin. Almost like a girls… His eyelashes are long and thick too_. Thinking over what she had just told herself, Hiyono blushed.

But he really did look cute, sleeping so peacefully… She suddenly had an urge to touch his face.

Her hand hesitated for a moment before brushing his dark brown bangs away from his face. Then her finger brushed against his cheek.

"Mhn…" He twitched a little and Hiyono pulled her hand away, blushing. _What's wrong with you, Hiyono?!_ She scolded herself. _You shouldn't be doing that!_

"Stu…" Ayumu started to mumble, surprising Hiyono. His brow furrowed slightly.

"Stupid… girl…" His face relaxed and he began to breathe deeply again.

_Eh?! He's mean to me even in his sleep!!! _Hiyono puffed her cheeks out.

"Hiyono…" He mumbled under his breath. She raised her eyebrows. _Did he just say…? He did. I'm pretty sure he did!_

Hiyono rested her head on her arms and smiled to herself. _He never called me by my name before._ She felt really happy somehow…

Maybe… Just _maybe_ he had feelings for her.

"Narumi-san." Hiyono whispered softly to him. "I really like you…"

For a while, Hiyono stared at the resting Ayumu, as if waiting for a response. Her smile faded and she covered her face with her hands.

"_The sooner we're back to normal, the sooner you'll go away." _His words from the previous day pricked her like a thorn. Rejection.

She slid her hands away from her face and sighed. Hiyono looked over at Ayumu to see that he was staring back at her with tired eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat as she backed away from the bed. _Was he awake this whole time?!_

He blinked. Then he fixed his eyes on her and squinted a little. Was he mad at her?

"I-I.." Hiyono stuttered, blushing a deep red. "I'm sorry!"

She clumsily stood herself up on her feet and rushed to the door.

When she closed the door, her heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears. _I just confessed to him out of nowhere. _Hiyono felt her cheeks turn hot and she hid her face in her hands again.

Her back pressed against the door behind her. She wondered what Ayumu was thinking at the moment. Maybe he was surprised... or even disgusted. Her legs felt weak as she slowly slid down to the floor. _Narumi-san…_

_How am going to face you now…?_

* * *

**To be continued in chapter nine of Out of Body Experience!!! The two have finally switched back, but what is Hiyono going to do now? Will Ayumu accept her confession? ... what do you think?:) Find out in the next chapter! The end is coming near! Thanks for reading! Until next time!(And thanks kah-jeer-stin for pointing out the spelling error!:D)**

**Love, miso-hot**


	9. Chapter 9

**Presenting the final chapter of Out of Body Experience!!!XD Yay! Sorry for the late update, but here it is!(;**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spiral- Suiri no Kizuna! That would be superdeduper cool if I did, though!

**I want to thank all of you readers out there who have been supporting me this whole time! I wouldn't have finished this story without you guys.:D So here are my replies to the wonderful reviews from the previous chapter! Thanks so much!**

The Faery Princess: Why, thank you! I hope you enjoy this last chapter too!^-^

kah-jeer-stin: Hehe it was short, right?:D Oh yeah, and thanks for the spelling correction! Dude, I need to get myself an editor!:P Haha Here's the new update!:3

EggrollPerson: Aw, you weren't the first to review the last chapter.:O But it's all good.:) Thanks for being there since day one! I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

syNemYoA: Wah~! I'm so happy that I was capable of doing that!:D Thank you very much! I hope you like chapter nine!X)

purpleranchdressing0987: I'm sorry, I really hope everything is better now! And I hope you'll like this last chapter.:) Thanks so much! (Hope your computer's okay too by now!:D)

LinaKiryu13: Awh. I'm glad you really like my story so far! Hope you like this last chapter!(; Thanks for your reviews!

ani-stories: No worries! This story is completed!:D Yay! There are so many good stories out there that are left incompleted! It makes me so sad!!!T^T Wahh. But anyway, Please enjoy!

Shiro-angel: Hehe thank you! I'm delighted to recieve such a compliment! Hope you like this update!;D

OnigiRimi: Wow! You know, you're pretty good at I can say half your prediction is true-- well, you'll see when you read it. Please enjoy!:D

**Thanks again for the reviews and reading and stuff!XD I love you guys!!! Now here it is--The final chapter!!!! o.O**

* * *

When Ayumu woke up in the hospital, it was already past one o'clock in the afternoon. The rays of sunlight gleamed brightly through the window and on to his face.

"Congratulations." A voice came from the side off him. He turned his head slightly to see his step sister sitting in a chair by his bed. "How's it like to be in your own body again?"

Ayumu slowly sat himself up and looked down at his body. Then he held up his bandaged arm to examine. He exhaled and smirked a little. "It feels… _weird_."

She laughed. "Too use to being a girl?"

For a short second, he half smiled. He turned to Madoka again. "Hey, where's…"

"The braided girl?" Madoka sat up straight in her chair. "She told me to bring her to the apartment so she could pack her things. She seemed to be in such a hurry."

_Hiyono. _Something came to Ayumu at that moment. He remembered having a dream that Hiyono had visited his hospital room. In that dream, she was so close to him. She was softly whispering something to him… A secret.

"_Narumi-san, I really like you…"_

Ayumu blushed and quickly faced the wall in his other side, away from his sister. _Why did I dream of something like that?_

"Ayumu." Madoka pronounced his name slowly and sternly. "What did you do this time? Are you the reason why she begged me to take her home?"

His eyes were still focused on the wall. "I didn't…" But his voice trailed off.

"_When we get back into our bodies… I promise I'll leave Narumi-san alone."_

He probably _did _cause her to leave…A sick feeling came to his stomach. In his mind he cursed to himself.

"What happened?" Madoka leaned forward, using a calmer voice. Ayumu remained silent and frozen.

"I guess…She thought that she was getting on my nerves." He finally told her.

"How?" Madoka frowned.

"I said some things to her yesterday." Ayumu rubbed the back of his neck. "I was irritated at the time, but now I feel like an idiot." It bothered him to admit it to his sister.

Madoka smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Hn." He mumbled, averting his eyes.

"You should apologize, Ayumu."

He really did feel sorry about it. Hiyono was probably hurt right now and it was all his fault.

Madoka read the pain in his expression. "Hey, everyone makes mistakes." She told him, gently ruffling the top of his head. "It's only human." Ayumu blinked in silence.

"It's just that…" Madoka lifted her hand away. "We tend to be cruelest towards the ones we love the most."

For a while Ayumu sat there, thinking. He closed his eyes. "That's true…"

* * *

The following day, Ayumu decided to go to school, hoping to get a chance to talk to Hiyono. He could have chosen to reach her by phone, but he felt that he had to talk to her in person. Not to mention that he wanted to see that weird, braided girl's face again.

Unfortunately, he had no luck finding her. He had searched everywhere on campus, constantly checking the newspaper club room and the school roof. When the end of school came, Ayumu decided to give up. She was obviously avoiding him, no doubt. It was no big surprise to him, knowing that he _did_ say some harsh things to her. But, in a way, Ayumu felt irritated. Not so much at her, but at _himself_. Why was he going this far to find some loud and annoying girl? Is it because he really felt bad about what he said?… No. Impossible. It couldn't be that. That wouldn't make any sense… But perhaps… just _maybe_…

He felt… lonely?

Ayumu shook the thought from his mind. _After one day? Get a grip, Narumi…How can you miss someone after one day? Just look for her tomorrow…_

A voice called from across the hall. "'Ey, Narumi-otouto!"

Ayumu turned around. It was Kousuke Asazuki.

"Nice to see _you_ back to normal." The boy wearing glasses smirked.

"Yeah." Ayumu muttered.

"Looking for Jou-chan?"

Ayumu's eyebrows lifted up. "Huh?"

"She just went into that club room of hers." Kousuke pointed to the direction of the newspaper club's room. "I think you can catch up with--"

Before Kousuke could finish, Ayumu ran past him. "You're _welcome_!" The red head called out sarcastically as he watched Ayumu vanish into the crowd of students.

* * *

Once he reached the room, he set his hand carefully on the doorknob. He twisted it silently. It wasn't locked… She was here.

Soundlessly, he opened the door and found Hiyono sitting at her desk in front of her computer. She didn't seem to notice his entrance and her back was faced to him. The only sound that filled the room was the rapid clicking noise of her fingers typing against the keyboard.

"Hey." Ayumu said in a casual voice.

Hiyono's fingers paused, hovering over the keyboard.

"Hi." She said, still having her back turned to him.

"I… was looking for you today." He slid his hands in his pants pockets, walking away from the door and closer to her. Everything felt strange and awkward. Talking to her. Seeing her. And also the fact that she wasn't _acting_ like herself.

"Oh." She said absently.

There was a pause of silence that filled the entire room. Ayumu took a deep breath. "Are you missing something?"

Hiyono's eyes grew wide as she turned around.

"Because I found something really _flowery_ in the laundry, and I'm pretty sure it belongs to--"

"Ugh! Narumi-san, you …_! _Hiyono punch!!!" Her face burned a bright shade of pink. She pulled out her hand puppets and started to beat them on the top of his head.

Ayumu grinned and Hiyono's puppet fists stopped. He then grabbed one of her wrists. "Now _that's _the stupid girl I know."

She felt her face turn hot again.

"I can see you avoided me today." He said, with his hand still holding her wrist. His smirk faded away from his lips.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again." She whispered, looking down.

"Don't be stupid." Ayumu kept his gaze on her face. His voice was icy.

Hiyono's eyes avoided his. "I promised to Narumi-san that I would leave him alone."

"Tell me one good reason why I would want that." She felt his grip tighten around her arm.

"Because…" Her eyes were now hidden under light brown bangs. He voice trembled slightly. "Narumi-san… detests me."

There came another moment of silence.

"Huh." A sound between a laugh and an exhale emitted from his mouth. From behind her bangs, Hiyono glanced at his face, careful not to meet eyes with him. She only had a good view of Ayumu's mouth, which was a hard line, lips pursed together.

He finally released her arm and it immediately fell to her side again. Her wrist suddenly felt cold.

"You really think I _detest_ you." Ayumu said flatly. "I've searched the whole entire school to _look_ for you today and you think that I _detest _you."

Hiyono bit down on her bottom lip.

"Or could it possibly be that you're the one who hates _me_."

Her eyes widened and her head shot up. "No! I would never--!"

"Then what is it?" Ayumu demanded.

"I…" Hiyono's voice cracked. "I could never hate you, Narumi-san… Because…"

Her hands were uncontrollably shaking. Hiyono swallowed hard.

"Because I really like Narumi-san."

Ayumu felt his heart skip a beat. He remembered his dream from the other day…

"_Narumi-san, I really like you…"_

Was that really a dream? Could that have been real…? It took him a while for Hiyono's words to register to him.

"I confessed to you that one day at the hospital. But I'm not sure if you heard me or not." She went on. "Even so, I was afraid this whole time…"

He leaned his face closer to her. He stared at her directly in the eyes and lowered his voice. "Of what?"

"That Narumi-san would reject me…" She whispered.

Ayumu's hand came to her chin and tilted Hiyono's face upwards. "You know…" He began, with a smirk edging at the corner of his mouth.

"You really are a stupid girl."

He then lowered his head, softly pressing his lips against hers. This took Hiyono by surprise, but she closed her eyes and caressed his cheeks with both hands.

When their lips parted from one another, Ayumu stroked her cheek with his finger. "Still afraid?"

To his surprise, Hiyono backed away a little and raised an eyebrow.

_Did I just do something wrong…? _Ayumu frowned. "What?"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head _too_ hard in that collision, Narumi-san?"

Ayumu laughed. "No, it's probably just from living with _you_ for a whole week."

She crossed her arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's your fault that I like some stupid, bipolar and hyperactive girl."

Hiyono giggled and snuggled close to his chest. "Good."

For a moment, the two stood there in an embrace, smiling to themselves. It was almost like a dream…

"Narumi-san."

"Hn?"

"Do you think switching and everything… brought us together like this?" She mumbled.

Ayumu shrugged. "Possibly..." He thought for a second and then shuddered.

"What?" Hiyono tilted her head.

"Just now I pictured aniki as my matchmaker or something." He twitched. "You don't think _he_ was planning this whole thing, do you?"

"Maybe. That's a good question." She tapped her chin. "If he did, remind me to thank him one day."

Ayumu shuddered again. "For making me a girl for a week? I don't think so."

The couple laughed together, exchanging smiles.

"I've missed you." Hiyono whispered, placing both her hands around his neck.

He leaned forward again, and planted another tender kiss on her lips. "I know."

* * *

**-FIN-**

**Wow! It's actually over!O_o So whatcha think? I spent a while thinking how this chapter would end up so... yeah.**

**Wah~! I'm really gonna miss writing chapters for this story! Thanks so much for reading this fiction! You guys are truely the best! I'm still going to continue writing AyuHiyo fanfics, so please support me!^-^ I'm going to try harder into becoming a better writer! So... got any story suggestions? Hahaha jk! Thanks again and have a wonderful day!!^O^**

**Love, miso-hot**


End file.
